Moon Uchiha : retour aux sources
by akitokun soma
Summary: voila la vie de Moon Uchiha , frère de Itachi et Sasuke /pour tout ce qui est présentation de fic je suis nul donc je suppose qu'il est inutil de dire que Naruto n'est pas à moi... si vous aimez pas c'est pas la peine de lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation **

**Il faisait beaux en cette journée d'été, les gens étaient presque tous dehors, en train de se balader ou de traîner avec des amis ...ou encore avec leur famille. Moon, lui, était resté dans sa chambre, une petite chambre triste, mal aménagée pour un adolescent, mais seul lieu où il pouvait être tranquille, où il pouvait se sentir bien. Cette chambre était, bien entendue, reliée à une maison, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de l'Hokage ... du troisième Hokage. Celui-ci l'avait recueillit après que son grand frère l'ait amené dans son bureau... quelques heures à peine après que ce même grand frère ait massacré tout leur clan ... Itachi qui à cet époque avait treize ans, avait expliqué son geste à l'Hokage ... celui-ci ne pouvant pas garder le meurtrier du clan le plus influant de la ville, dans celle-ci, fut obligé de l'exiler et de le considérer comme déserteur du village... De cela Moon, qui était dans un assez mauvais état cette nuit là, avait très peu de souvenirs, mais un sentiment de réconfort l'envahissait à la pensée qu'on ait pu se préoccuper de lui ... Lui avait neuf ans lors du massacre et était jusqu'alors considéré comme un bâtard qui taché la réputation du clan ... Aussi avait il été caché par celui-ci, et avait été violenté, battu et beaucoup plus même, alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il avait été découvert par Itachi quelques jours avant la tragédie, celui-ci avait eut une discussion plus que houleuse avec son père et était en froids avec la quasi-totalité du clan... Moon n'était en fait que le demi frère d'Itachi, sa mère avait été une aventure qui avait mal tourné » selon son père et elle était morte en lui donnant le jour... Bien sur Moon possédant le Sharingan ...le clan n'avait pu l'abandonner dans un orphelinat quelconque ...il aurait été trop facile de le prouver son appartenance au clan... Ils l'avaient donc enfermé dans une cave ou plutôt une sorte de cachot... ****  
****Cette partie de sa vie Moon n'en parlait jamais, en fait il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour sortir des jutsus ou encore pour sortir ses leçons au Hokage, qui était devenu son professeur. Pour le village, il n'existait pas, même son petit frère Sasuke, dont il avait entendu parler après la tragédie, ne savait pas qu'il existait... Le Hokage, à ses quatorze ans, décida qu'il serait préférable qu'il passe l'examen des chunnins, l'ayant lui-même fait Genin à ses dix ans...****  
****Moon avait bien entendu neuf ans de retard, mais ayant passé le plus clair de son temps dans ses études, il avait acquis très rapidement le niveau nécessaire ...voir plus. Il avait maîtrisé le Sharingan à onze ans. On pouvait donc dire qu'il avait toutes ses chances à l'examen des Chunnins, malgré ça il fallait lui trouver une équipe à laquelle l'intégrer...****  
****Pour ne pas faire de scandales, le Hokage préféra le mettre dans une équipe composée de ninjas plus âgés, celle d'un certains Kabuto et de deux autres ninjas dont il avait oublié le nom. Par cette magnifique journée, Moon, dans sa chambre, repensait à la présentation qui avait eut lieu la veille ...**

**Flash Back (pov Kabuto)**

**En début de journée et ses coéquipiers avaient été convoqués par le Hokage , sans motif précis ... Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau , Kabuto pu directement voir un jeune homme , un peu plus petit que lui ,et aussi plus jeune . Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, avec des yeux et des cheveux de la même couleur, c'est-à-dire noir corbeaux. ****  
****Le jeune les fixait, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Le Hokage leur fit signe de s'assoire en leur montrant des chaises. Kabuto préféra rester debout contrairement au deux autres.****  
****-« Mes garçons » commença le vieux sur un ton aimable qui fit pitié, si c'est encore possible, à Kabuto. ****  
****-« Je vous présente mon protégé, Moon Uchiha, et j'rais droit au but » dit-il coupant les protestations des deux coéquipiers « Je veux que vous l'acceptiez en temps que coéquipier » il se tut et regarda les réactions qu'il avait provoquées. Les deux coéquipiers de Kabuto étaient stupéfaits. Par contre Kabuto se dirigea directement vers Moon et le regarda de haut en bas ...****  
****« Eh bien bienvenu parmi nous « annonça t-il après son inspection, avec un grand sourire.**

_**Vu le physique ça ne peut être qu'un Uchiha , mais je ne me souviens pas qu'un autre membre de la famille ait survécu à part Sasuke ... bizarre , il faudra que j'en informe Orochimaru sama.. **_**C'est sur ses pensées qu'il tendis la main à son nouveaux coéquipier ... celui-ci regarda la main tendue un instant puis reporta son regard sur les yeux de Kabuto ... celui-ci mal à l'aise de s'être pris un vent remis sa main le long de son corps... ****  
**_**D'accord ça commence bien ...**_

**Fin Flash Back (fin pov Kabuto)**

**La première impression qu'avait eut Moon était une profonde aversion pour les deux ninjas qui avaient pris les siège ... Quand à l'autre, il le trouvait hypocrite.Même si il semblait puissant par rapport aux deux autres , il cachait quelque chose ça il en été sur ... **

**Alors chaton toi aussi tu te pose des questions ... fit une voix dans sa tête ... habitué à l'entendre depuis le temps il ne montra aucune réaction...**

**°Il semble cacher beaucoup de choses... pour un ninja qui va passer l'examen des Chunnins. °répondit-il à la première voix.**

**Tu peux parler toi ... se moqua la première, en ricanant...**

**°moui tu n'as pas tord...mais il me parait complètement stupide avec cet air sur le visage...°**

**ce n'est pas faux... mais personne ne peut cacher aussi bien ses émotions que toi ... répondit la voix**

**°possible, mais on découvrira bien ce qu'il cache° dit-il déterminé...**

**La discussion mental continua sur des sujet divers et variés puis le soir arriva et Moon s'endormit comme une masse, un kunaï sous son oreiller comme à son habitude ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Naruto 1 Suite Chap 2 : Une Rencontre qui changea deux vies….

Sa nuit fut plutôt agitée, il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ce « Kabuto »et son équipe. Plus il y pensait plus ses rêves le ramenaient à cette nuit fatidique où son frère l'avait amené à l'Hokage. Il revoyait des scènes par morceaux. Itachi se penchant vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras … Eux traversant le quartier Uchiha dévasté et plein de cadavres. L'odeur persistante de la mort même après le massacre, cette odeur de sang et ce sentiment de haine perpétuelle ayant engendrée tout ce sang. Toutes les émotions ou non émotions qui lui étaient parvenues. Et cette voix dans sa tête, lui disant que tout était normal, qu'ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, que tout était de leur faute. Les battements de son cœur, du cœur de ce meurtrier qu'il n'hésiterait jamais à appeler son frère, le cœur de la seule personne l'ayant aidé, l'ayant sauvé de sa souffrance. Ils étaient rapides, mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion … plus tard il avait appris par l'Hokage qu'un bon ninja ne montre pas ses émotion, aussi avait-il encore plus considéré son frère comme quelqu'un de surdoué, de magnifique, quelque chose a idolâtrer (ça devient un culte ma parole !) il avait donc plus d'estime pour lui que pour quiconque. Un exemple, sur lequel il s'était basé et comme lui, il avait caché aux autres son cœur, ses blessures, ses secrets, sa vie….

Une nouvelle image lui revint. Un petit blond qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, habillé en orange (fluo !lol) , se faisant tabasser dans une ruelle près du toit où il se trouvait . L'Hokage lui avait donné une course à faire. Il devait avoir dix ans à ce moment là. (Naruto en a 9 …) Il s'était approché discrètement et avait entendu certains mots : « montre » … « tu ne devrais pas même pas exister » …. Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un choc électrique, comment pouvait-on dire quelque chose comme ça à un goss. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il alla défendre le petit blond, ayant totalement perdu le contrôle, il ne réalisa qu'il avait tué les deux adultes qu'après avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il était couvert de sang, mais bizarrement, il se sentait mieux. Il s'était tourné vers le petit blond et l'avait aidé à se lever comme il pouvait. Ce soir là Moon venait de rencontrer Naruto .Il l'avait conduit jusque chez lui, chez l'Hokage et lui avait prêté son lit. Les blessures du blond ne tardèrent pas à se guérir, mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain matin, sûrement trop épuisé par ce qu'il avait vécu.C'est donc dans une pièce inconnue que Naruto se réveilla au petit matin. Moon, qui était allé chercher un plateau avec de la nourriture, entra à se moment là , il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit , puis s'assit sur le lit . Il regarda le blond qui semblait mi-effrayé mi gêné.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Moon d'une voix pas très assurée, après tout il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un guérir aussi vite, à part lui-même. Naruto hésita quelques minutes avant de répondre timidement.

« Oui je crois…. On est où? »

Moon surpris par le ton de la voix du blond essaya de le rassurer par ses paroles.

« Chez l'Hokage, dans ma chambre. Je t'ai ramené hier soir, tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Quel est ton nom ? » Il avait demandé ça par simple curiosité. Naruto eut l'air surpris, mais cette impression passa vite quand il répondit franchement…

« Uzumaki, Naruto. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu m'as sauvé, alors j'aimerais savoir qui remercier » finit-il un peu plus embarrassé.

Moon avait déjà entendu le nom de « Naruto Uzumaki » chez l'Hokage, ainsi que la petite histoire (ironie quand tu nous tiens) du quatrième hokage qui avait scellé Kyubi dans son propre fils avant de mourir. Ce qui le choqua, c'est la mine triste qu'arborée Naruto, il avait toujours entendu parler de lui comme d'un bout d'entrain, impossible à calmer (une vrai pile). Aussi pensa t-il à sa propre expérience, chacun avait sa manière de cacher sa peine.

« Uchiha, Moon. Enchanté Naruto ! » Finit-il par répondre avec son premier sourire franc. Naruto parut surprit.

« Uchiha, comme Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha, je croyais qu'il ne restait qu'eux dans le clan…. ! »

Moon baissa les yeux un instant.

« En fait c'est une très longue histoire… »

Ainsi Moon, se sentant en confiance pour la première fois depuis son frère, li raconta toute l'histoire. Naruto était dans un sens soulagé qu'il lui fasse confiance comme ça, et qu'il ne lui jette pas des pierres comme les autres de son âge. Une fois l'histoire terminée, il osa enfin parler.

« Alors toi aussi, je sais que je ne suis pas censé le savoir pour mes parents et Kyubi mais il m'a tout raconté ? Donc est ce que …ça te dirait qu'on soit amis ??? » Demanda t-il le rouge aux joues.

« A vrai dire j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, alors …. »

Moon réfléchit une seconde, ce goss voulait vraiment être ami avec lui, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il finit par répondre :

« Je veux bien, mais gardons ça pour nous, je ne suis pas censé exister pour le village, aussi ça sera notre secret … » Il lui fit son deuxième sourire franc de la matinée.

Cette vision se brouilla et il se réveilla comme d'habitude avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Il resta allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond. Depuis ce jour, il avait toujours vu Naruto comme son seul ami. Il allait le voir de temps en temps sans que personne ne le sache. Bien qu'en publique Naruto se fasse passer pour un imbécile, entre eux, Moon le voyait tel qu'il était, Naruto était plutôt doué en tant que ninja, surtout pour son âge, ensembles ils avaient fait des recherches et avaient même inventé des techniques qui leurs étaient secrètes, ils s'entraidaient quand l'autres avait besoin d'aide… Quand le blond lui avait appris qu'il ferait équipe de Sasuke, Moon lui avait demandé des renseignements sur lui. Aussi avait-il apprit que ce n'était qu'un snob qui ne vivait que pour se venger , d'après les dires de Naruto !; Quelques jours plus tôt celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils participeraient à l'examen également et qu'il espérait que son meilleur ami soit placé avec eux . Ce qui ne fut pas le cas malheureusement.

C'est sur ces pensées que Moon se leva et se prépara comme à son habitude, pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : De surprise en surprise !

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être totalement réveillé, avoir déjeuner et pris sa douche, il sortit discrètement de la maison. Il envoya un de ses clones voir l'Hokage qui voulait l'entraîner. Celui-ci, lui transmettrait, de toute manière, tout ce qu'il s'était dit lors de cet entraînement, quand il disparaîtrait. Aussi avait-il le temps d'aller voir Naruto, tout en évitant de se faire remarquer. C'est donc vers neuf heures du matin qu'il arriva à leur point de rendez-vous, ce trouvant dans la forêt près du village. Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ayant utilisé le même stratagème que son ami pour échapper à ses coéquipiers ; Ils commencèrent leur habituel entraînement, montant de plus en plus le niveau. Après cela ils allèrent s'assoire à côté d'une petite rivière où ils firent une pause. Là ils commencèrent à discuter plus ou moins sérieusement, sur ce qu'il ce passerait lors de l'examen des Chunnins.

« Espérons qu'on ne tombe pas l'un contre l'autre » souhaita Naruto dans un soupire las.

« Je ne pense pas que ça sera le problème le plus important, que nous aurons lors de l'examen, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Annonça Moon, le regard dans le vague.

« Que veux tu dire ? » questionna Naruto interloqué.

« J'ai entendu l'Hokage parler d'Orochimaru, il y a peu. D'après lui il se pourrait qu'il cherche à s'infiltrer dans le village pendant l'examen, histoire de mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça . » rapporta t-il le visage toujours aussi expressif .

« Et toi t'en penses quoi ? demanda Naruto, connaissant son ami, il avait toujours un avis sur tout et sur tous.

Moon ouvrit les yeux qu'ils avaient fermés un instant plus tôt et fixa Naruto.

« Personnellement, je crois qu'il est déjà dans le village, et qu'il n'est pas seul . Il doit forcément avoir des complices. Même si c'est un sannin, il ne se risquerait pas seul ici. »

Moon avait dit ça d'un ton calme et posé, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beaux temps. De toute manière il parlait toujours comme ça et Naruto s'y était habitué depuis longtemps.

« Quand penses-tu qu'il attaquera ? Interrogea le blond.

« Pendant l'examen, sûrement si il y a épreuve de survie, si il veut un genin, ou pendant la dernière épreuve si il veut frapper plus fort. Et comme il y a de fortes chances pour que ça soit les deux. Nous devons être près à intervenir au cas ou... » Finit-il laissant un silence s'installer.

Finalement ils finirent par se séparer et rentrer chez eux pour réfléchir aux nouvelles. Il était déjà seize heures quand il repartit chez l'Hokage. Sur le chemin il fut interpellé par son coéquipier, Kabuto, qui lui demanda de le suivre. Il voulait, disait-il , lui présenter quelqu'un. Moon suivit alors Kabuto dans les rues de Konoha, quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il approchait les dix-huit heures et le soleil commençait à décliner. Moon soupçonnait son équipier de les avoir fait tourner en rond pour qu'il ne puisse pas identifier la destination finale.La grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux paraissait avoir un certain âge, était lugubre et plutôt froide, comme pour effrayer les visiteurs indésirés. Bien que cette vision le fasse frissonner, il n'en montra rien et continua à suivre son collègue qui se dirigeait vers la maison. Ce fut une surprise. L'intérieur était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur était lugubre. Des torches étaient allumées de chaque côté du couloir où ils passaient. Arrivés enfin devant la porte, l'estomac de Moon se noua, il avait sentit une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Pourtant il ne l'avait sentit qu'une fois dans sa vie, le jour de sa naissance. L'aura de sa mère. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était morte le jour de sa naissance. Malgré cela c'était bien cette aura, il en était sûr et certains. Quand Kabuto ouvrit la porte, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et c'est avec difficultés qu'il garda son visage de marbre. Devant lui s'étendait un petit salon. Au fond de la pièce une cheminée était encastrée dans le mur.. Le feu ronflait à l'intérieur, projetant des ombres sur les murs de la pièce. Et là, juste devant la cheminée se trouvaient deux fauteuils, dont l'un était occupé par quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait qu'à moitié. Ce n'est que quand Kabuto referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul avec l'inconnu, qu'il se « réveilla ». L'homme se leva et se retourna vers Moon. Il portait une sorte de Kimono marron clair et avait les cheveux plutôt long et lâchés. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus était ses yeux .Ils les voyait dans ses rêves, comme un vieux souvenir effacé. Et cette aura, identique à celle de sa mère, pourtant c'était un homme qui était devant lui , ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas l'homme s'approchait de lui , pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras (je vois trop Oro-chan faire ça lol) . Aucun mot n'avait été échangé pourtant Moon n'hésita pas à faire pareil. Quelque soit l'explication il en était sûr et voulait que cette sensation d'être protégé envers et contre tous, dure toujours, il ne voulait pas re-ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant il fut gentiment repoussé par sa « mère » qui lui fit signe d'aller s'assoire dans un fauteuil. Après s'être assis sur ses genoux (là aussi j'vois bien Oro-chan….) et s'être bien callé contre son torse, l'homme commença à parler.

« Tu dois te demander qui je suis, et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas pris avec moi toutes ses années, n'est ce pas . !!! »

Moon resta silencieux mais hocha légèrement la tête en signe de réponse. L'homme soupira profondément avant de commencer. ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler été assez compliqué et il espérait que le goss comprenne .

« Comme tu as pu le sentir , je suis bien celui qui t'as mis au monde , enfin à ce moment là je m'étais donné pour but d'obtenir tous les jutsus existant (et c'est encore d'actualité !!!) , dont celui des Uchiha , le Sharingan . Aussi j'ai pris l'apparence d'une jeune femme et ai séduit le père de Sasuke et Itachi. (Me souviens plus de son nom….help !)Après quelques mois de cette relation cachée à tous, j'ai découvert que sous cette apparence, j'était tombé enceinte »

Il regarda Moon pour voir si il suivait toujours. Celui-ci le regardait attentif, voyant bien que ce qu'il disait été assez humiliant (tu m'étonnes !) pour un ninja tel que lui. En effet, pour un sannin, devoir recourir à ce genre de techniques était assez dégradant…(oui Moon a capté que c'était Orochimaru !) . Orochimaru reprit donc, voyant que l'autre ne posait aucune question.

« Je dus, à ce moment là, restait caché dans la demeure des Uchiha, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Neuf mois plus tard, le père Uchiha (oui pas le père Noël) demanda au médecin de famille et à l'Hokage de venir pour mon accouchement. Je peux te dire c'est très douloureux et de ne jamais tenter l'expérience. (Point de vue féminin je suis d'accord !) …. A la fin , épuisé ma couverture (son déguisement) est tombé , et l'Hokage a décrété que je ne pourrais pas t'élever , il t'a donc emmené je ne sais où , pendant que je hurlais contre ces idiots qui ne comprenaient rien à rien . Ensuite quelques jours plus tard, j'étais retrouvé dans mon laboratoire à expérience (avec tous ses bocaux….beurk) et j'ai du partir. En fait je n'ai appris qu'il y a peu que tu étais encore vivant et que Sarutobi t'avait donné aux Uchiha. »

Il regarda enfin le visage de son fils pour y voir deux coulées d'eaux salées. Il lui fit un petit sourire désolé et attendit une réaction plus parlante.

Du côté de Moon, les pensées se bousculaient. Alors comme ça le troisième savait depuis le début. Même si son père avouait qu'il n'était qu'une expérience, il l'aurait gardé, et ça Moon avouait qu'à part Itachi, personne n'avait voulut de lui auparavant, dans sa famille. Même si il considérait Naruto comme son frère de cœur. Un peu perdu, il se sera un peu plus contre son père. Celui-ci parut un peu surpris mais finit par resserrer son étreinte autour de son fils. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant d'entendre des voix venant de l'extérieur.

« Non, tu n'entrera pas ! Laisse les ! » Criait celle qu'on pouvait reconnaître comme celle de Kabuto.

« Laisse moi passer, Baka ! Pousse toi de mon chemin ! SUITON, la grande déferlante ! » (Je sais pas si ça existe dans le manga mais bon !) Hurla la deuxième dont Moon était sûr qu'elle appartenait à Naruto. Il sourit à cette idée juste avant qu'une grosse vague ne défonce la porte, emportant avec elle Kabuto. En levant les yeux vers ce qu'il restait de la porte, on pouvait en effet voir Naruto, avec les yeux de Kyubi, ce qui voulait dire grosse colère à l'horizon !

« Moon ! » s'écria t-il après avoir vu son meilleur ami, « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les bras de ce serpent ! » (…..)

Il s'approcha à grand pas du fauteuil et tira Moon des bras de son père. Celui-ci, blasé, ne fit rien de plus que regardait la scène.

« Naruto calme toi…on va t'expliquer…. » Commença Moon sachant pertinemment que le blond avait du les suivre pour une raison ou une autre. Naruto se calma légèrement à la demande de son ami, mais il jetait toujours des regards méchants aux deux autres. Après quelques minutes Moon lui raconta tout ce qu'il venait de ce passait, laissant Naruto dans un état de stupeur non masquée.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans un premier temps merci pour les review ça fait toujours plaisir!!!

Chapitre4 : Réflexions!

Naruto était abasourdi par toutes ses nouvelles révélations qui venaient de lui être faites.

Moon était donc le fils du sannin maudit, qui voulait attaquer le village. Et d'après ce qu'il affirmait, le Hokage était au courrant de tous depuis le début. Naruto pouvait comprendre que son ami soit perdu, dans toute cette histoire. Cependant il décida de le suivre quelque soit son choix final, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, comme il ne l'avait pas abandonné quand il lui avait dit pour Itachi. Une question se cognait toujours sur les parois internes de son crâne. D'après Moon, Orochimaru avait quitté l'Akatsuki quand Itachi l'avait jeté alors qu'il essayait de prendre son corps (hoho….) … Pourquoi avait-il essayait ? Itachi avait bien sauvé son fils…ou du moins vengé …Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps il posa la question :

"Pourquoi détestez vous autant Itachi ? Orochimaru sama …"

Orochimaru fut tout de même surpris d'entendre la question, il ne s'y attendait pas. Voyant son air surpris. Naruto s'expliqua :

"Il a quand même vengé Moon du clan Uchiha…Alors pourquoi avoir essayé de prendre son corps… ??"

"Et bien en fait Itachi ne savait pas que j'étais le père de Moon et a donc détruit le clan , mais il ne savait pas non plus que je voulais faire ma propre vengeance , à une plus grande échelle certes mais vengeance quand même . De plus je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait sauvé, je croyais qu'il l'avait tué lui aussi, laissant uniquement Sasuke … Tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas été très content…Mais de toute façon maintenant tout ceci est du passé …"

Orochimaru serra son fils, qui s'était rassit sur ses genoux, un peu plus fort, lui montrant qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts envers son grand frère à l'avenir. Moon lui sourit en retour, cette journée avait été une des meilleures de sa vie. En plus d'avoir retrouvait sa famille, Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Par contre celui qui aurait du mal à digérer cette journée serait le 3ème Hokage. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord silencieusement pour lui en faire baver un maximum. C'est donc sans montrer leur bonne humeur qu'ils repartirent chacun de leurs côté, vu l'heure il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer en rentrant ensemble… (Naruto et Moon) Orochimaru et Kabuto, eux, étaient restaient dans la vielle battisse, continuant à voir leurs plans d'attaque…

Pendant ce temps dans le bureaux de l'Hokage …

"Hokage sama , vous êtes sûr que mettre Moon dans la même équipe que Kabuto était une bonne idée… fit le membre du conseil plutôt septique , nous savons tous ce qu'il est , et que Kabuto n'est pas du village…"

"Vous discutez encore mes actions…ça devient lassant, puisque je vous dis que je sais ce que je fais… peut être auriez vous voulu que je le mette dans l'équipe 7, avec son frère et le démon ??? "Répondit-il un sourire en coin…sachant déjà la réponse du conseil…

"Vous plaisantez j'espères, déjà séparés ils sont deux erreurs de la nature mais alors ensembles je n'ose pas imaginer … "fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage …

"Bien dans ce cas l'affaire est close…" fit-il au membre du conseil avant de lui donner congé…

Celui-ci sortit, laissant l'Hokage seul dans son bureau…enfin presque, en effet un homme aux cheveux blanc en pétard se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation précédente puisqu'il n'était pas là.

"Vous m'avez demandé Hokage sama ??? "Demanda l'homme qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine, bien que plutôt bien conservé pour son âge ….

"Jiraya ! Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à arriver … Je voudrais que tu prennent l'éducation de ce genin en main après l'examen…" fit-il sans le regarder, en lui tendant une carte avec tout les renseignement sur …

"Uzumaki, Naruto …" lu t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fiche … Il releva les yeux vers son ancien sensei, "C'est d'accord," répondit-il à la question muette de l'Hokage … Il sortit par la fenêtre …

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter son sensei et qu'il avait compris pourquoi son ancien coéquipier était partit, même si il ne cautionnait pas ses recherches génétiques…. Peut être devrait-il le rejoindre après tout … mais pas tout de suite, pas avec le vieux qui les surveillait … Oh il avait bien compris qu'il voulait qu'il surveille le fils de son ancien élève, et c'est bien pour que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse qu'il avait dit oui…


	5. Chapter 5

Note :

Note :

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour lire ma ou mes fics … 

Juste pour vous annoncez que la suite de mes fics en cour seront uniquement sur mon blog dont l'adresse et dans mon profil…

Encore merci 

Ciao 

Akitokun soma


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, et bonne année, suite à la trouvaille miraculeuse de mes identifiants, je vous annonce que malheureusement je n'ai pas encore continuer toutes ces fics, par contre étant donné que j'avais perdu ces identifiants, j'ai ouvert un autre compte : Melocanarddebain, où j'ai commencer d'autres fics. Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'essaierais un jour de reprendre toutes ces fics... pas tout de suite... mais un jour! *prions* BREF! Voilà en espérant que vous avez eu de bonnes fêtes...

Akitokun soma


End file.
